


Of Potions and Felines

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Color me Magic [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, acc theres a lot of magical things, chenle is a vampire btw, i think ill do a series of it to cover it all, its just cute little markhyuck, its sad that there's no actual tag for this, others are mentioned - Freeform, shapeshifter donghyuck, witch mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Being a witch is tiring. Especially when your boyfriend is a moody shapeshifter who doubles as his assistant.





	Of Potions and Felines

Mark taps on his cauldron once with the tip of his wand and the accumulated dust disappears instantly, he flicks the wand again, now filling about a third of said cauldron with rose water. He takes the vial on his right, the one with a silvery glow to it.

“Now, where is that hibiscus I put up to dry on Sunday?”He looks around, his massive potions book opened in front of his, floating a good half meter above the cauldron he was currently using, just for safety. Circe knows how many times he got a potion wrong for not checking the old book.

After a good 3 minutes of searching he finds the dried herbs he was looking for, some purpleish leaves tied up, hanging just above the anise scented candle he got last Saturday. He reaches over, careful so he doesn't spill the contents of the inumerous jars on the shelf below. 

He struggles for half a minute until a caramel kitten appears from apparently nowhere and snatches the bundle of herbs Mark wanted. The kitten lands softly on Mark's shoulder, making the witch wince, the kitten’s tiny claws digging on his shirt.

Mark raises his hand, palms up to take the herbs from the kitty’s paws, who then rubs his head on the palm extended, purring when Mark scratches his chin.

“Thank you Donghyuck-ah” he whispers, a fond tone on his words.

_ “What would you do without me?”  _ comes a cheery voice, just as fond as Mark's but with a teasing undertone lying

“I'd live longer, that's for sure.” Mark retorts, a smirk making its way to his face.

The kitten- Donghyuck scoffs in a way a cat shouldn't be able to, and jumps off to the ground, blabbering something about smug boyfriends who don't treat him right and how “If I had chosen Jaemin he wouldn't treat me like this”

Mark chuckles lightly, shaking his head as he turns his attention to the cauldron, throwing the herbs in the now almost boiling clear liquid that starts to take a blue tone as the herbs dissolve.

He sirs the liquid until it starts to bubble, lessening the heat so it goes back to simmering and he can add the others ingredients. The witch keeps stirring non-stop until the potion gets the colour written on the book, a shimmery royal, he checks if the potion works dipping a white feather in the liquid, muttering a quick enchantment  and makes a noise of amazement when the feather comes back a vibrant red, making a mental note to inform Taeyong and Ten that their monthly dye is ready for them.

He shakes the feather quickly until it disappears into tiny golden specks and searches for the two vials the couple had sent him when he remembers that they're in the living room. Mark sighs, he's too drained for this.

“Donghyuck-ah.” he calls softly and then again, louder when his boyfriend doesn't answer. “ Donghyuck-aaaaah”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” comes a yell from where Mark assumes is the younger’s garden.

“Can you please get me the vials the hyungs brought this morning?” He says, in a almost singing voice. He hears a huff and in a minute later his boyfriend enters the room, fingertips dirty with Mark realizes is pollen.

Donghyuck hands Mark the vials, who takes it lightly and puts them on the overflowing table besides his cauldron, balancing on top of the book he had brought down a while back.

He then turns to his boyfriend who is pouting adorably at him, arms and ankles crossed, and a smile slowly blooms on his face. He steps closer to his moody boyfriend, careful not to step on an odd piece of burnt paper he was sure it was because of Donghyuck’s little situation with a dragon (don't ask it's embarrassing). He opens his arms so that the shapeshifter can hug him, cuddling closer when he does so, a soft smile on his face.

Donghyuck lets out a sigh after a while, letting out the breath he has been holding since stepping into his dorky boyfriend’s embrace, seeming like he could feel peace again. “You woke up so early today, I thought...” he starts, trailing off when he hears Mark’s low chuckle rumbling from where his ear is, glued on his chest. 

“Did you miss me that much?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes but nods shortly, which prompted Mark to squeeze his waist comforting his pretty boy. He rests his cheeks on top of Donghyuck’s head, still smelling the passion fruit shampoo the younger SWEARS he hasn't stolen from Renjun,  _ shut up Mark!! _

They keep holding each other tightly, swaying tenderly for some moments until they both heard a crash on the kitchen, followed closely by a shrill and exasperated “OH FUCK” which was succeeded by a clatter of pots, falling on the floor with a heartbreaking  _ CRASH _ . 

And then all Donghyuck could see was red.

He lets go of Mark roughly, all their softness long forgotten as he goes off, running to the kitchen to try and salvage some of his plants and also to beat “THAT LITTLE SHIT IM GONNA KILL YOU”

Mark should be doing something, he really should. But as he hears a roar that he’s pretty sure belongs to a lion he decides that Donghyuck got this, he still goes down the corridor to see the damage being made in there.

He didn't know what to expect when he was nearing close to the warzone and a huge lion caging a small teenager with bright green hair is as believable as anything else. It’s not like he hasn't seen worse, Jeno once tried to pet Donghyuck while he was stuck in his tiger form and… well, let’s just say he’s lucky Jaemin is a healing nymph. 

“MARK FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!” Came the yelling from the green haired boy in question, which only made Donghyuck hiss at him. Mark let out a tiny laugh, masking it with a badly impression of a cough, he started approaching both of them, speaking softly “Donghyuck, come on, let Chenle go, I’ll get the pots fixed, look...” he mentioned at the pots and they levitated, repairing themselves in wisps of pinkish magic. 

Donghyuck looks at Mark curiously, blinking his huge but soft eyes, before rolling his eyes and letting go of Chenle, who immediately scurries away as Donghyuck makes his way to Mark, turning into a  human again to pick the pots, now fixed, from where they were still swirling above his boyfriend’s head.

“Why did you invite this vampire kid to stay here again?” he huffs, organizing the pots back on the window sill, so that they get as much Sun as they need. He hears a offended gasp coming from behind him but doesn't pay no mind, continuing his rambles “ I mean, i can take Doyoung hyung but Chenle??” he tsks “a fucking nightmare”

Mark goes to help him as Chenle goes back to the living room. “Come on babe, we’re gonna be late to Renjunnie’s dinner party.” he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, who leans back to rest his head on the older’s shoulder, swaying them both softly for some minutes “I’m ready, just waiting for you to change.”

Mark detaches himself from him then, feigning surprise. “What do you mean change??” he turned himself around, showing his magenta sweater and skinny, faded jeans “What’s wrong with this?”

Donghyuck pretends to think for a while, humming. He brings Mark closer and slaps his ass “I man, I can take the hyungs looking at your ass tonight”. That makes Mark yelp and slap his hand away, not moving from the embrace, however, making Donghyuck laugh loudly, hiding his face on his shoulder, before reaching up to cup his cheeks, leaning to kiss him but a voice from the living room makes them step back.

“Hey hyungs, can we go now? Jisung texted me that Kun ge needed Hyuck hyung’s help with some pie?”

Donghyuck looks at him, unnamused, “Can we please let him live with Jeongin and Jisung, please” Mark giggles and gives him a short kiss. “You love him, you wouldn't let him go live with his boyfriends” he leaves before Donghyuck can start yelling at him 

“Mark!! That’s not- Hey come here you nerd, I need more kisses”

**Author's Note:**

> i WILL be making this a series so look forward!!  
> twt @bloomingjuns  
> cc /vthesheep


End file.
